


[Podfic] éffeuiller la marguerite

by delabaissé (missyay)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Militant Political Lesbians, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyay/pseuds/delabaiss%C3%A9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras was an ice-maiden. Enjolras was a Valkyrie who rode through grey skies and never looked at the ground. She ran Les ABC with an iron fist, but as far as Grantaire knew, she lived like a nun; in a small circle full of incestuous hook-ups and girlfriend-swapping, she was an island without bridges, an ivory tower without a door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] éffeuiller la marguerite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [effeuiller la marguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998358) by [arriviste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arriviste/pseuds/arriviste). 



> I have finally gotten around to publishing my podfic here, too! I managed to be caught unawares by my final exam. Whoops.  
> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving kudos or a comment or come to [my ask box](http://delabaisse.tumblr.com/ask) and talk to me, I am lonely and I thrive on praise!  
> Thanks to arriviste, who was a total sweetheart about letting me borrow her work, and to everyone who let me know they liked my last podfic - I might have recorded this podfic even if it weren't for you, but I definitely wouldn't have published it.

Podfic length: 2:38:04

[listen / download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5awswycwak0k06c/effeuiller_la_marguerite_WITHOUT_COPYRIGHT_INFRINGEMENT.mp3)


End file.
